Entre la amistad y
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Todos los amigos tienen sus secretos, todos los amigos tienen sus rituales, cuando el amor llega a una pareja de amigos, alguien debe adaptarse y ellos eligieron no hacerlo.


_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _Teen_ _titans_ _no me pertenece, así Como ninguno de sus personajes, la serie y sus personajes pertenecen a Detective comics,_ _Cartoon_ _Networks_ _, creadores y socios comerciales. La historia presentada es mi creación, una fan, para otros fans sin mayores ganancias que su muy amable_ _review_

A título personal, para los escritores del resto de las parejas de Teens Titans que tratan a Robin y a Raven como si estos personajes apenas se conocieran en la serie.

ENTRE LA AMISTAD Y EL QUÉ DIRÁN

Starfire llego a la sala y entro esta singular escena:

–Vamos Raven, solo una vez más… – bromeaba con su ocultista y más cercana amiga – ¡por favor! – unió bromista las manos como suplicando –una vez mas y es todo, lo prometo – levanto la mano derecha con fingida solemnidad – ¡soy el chico del cumpleaños! – finalizo tomando una actitud arrogante pero divertida.

–Si con eso dejas de molestar… – respondió la chica tomando el tenedor del chico maravilla, tomó un trozo de pastel y dándole en la boca le dijo – ¿te gusta?– le devolvió el tenedor a Robin.

– ¡Lo amo Raven! ¡Amo cuando cocinas para mí!– respondió emocionado tomando el tenedor y comiendo esta vez por sí mismo y dando un sorbo a su café.

–Yo no cocino, conozco un lugar – admitió.

–Buen día amiga Raven – sonrió intranquila e inconscientemente fue a abrazar a Robin –querido novio Robin ¿vivimos alguna ocasión especial para que Raven tenga estas atenciones hacia tu persona?

–Es su cumpleaños – respondió Raven con voz sería, tomo su taza de té vacía y se levantó del comedor.

–Así es, por eso Raven cocina para mí – dijo comiendo un poco más y bebiendo su café.

–Sabes perfectamente que no sé cocinar – dijo desde la tarja donde lavaba su taza.

–Sé qué hace meses Cyborg empezó a enseñarte a preparar postres – Anunció Robin con una sonrisa amplia.

Raven se sonrojo ante semejante declaración, creyó haber sido discreta y se preocupó por que Robin no estuviera – ¿Cómo?

–El que te deje tranquila, no significa que no me importe lo que haces, amiga.

Raven sonrió dejando la taza en el basurero, por sus emociones descontroladas se había quebrado.

–A demás – continuó Robin –Incendiaste dos veces el horno y nos enfermamos cuatro veces del estómago desde que empezaste. – No necesitó ver la expresión de molestia en su amiga para burlarse de ella.

– ¡Glorioso!– respondió la pelirroja soltando a su novio y juntando en su pecho sus manos, "extasiada" de felicidad, ignorando la charla que evidenciaba la buena química entre las aves –también cocinaré algo que resulte especial para celebrar el maravilloso día que Robin llegó a la vida – luego parpadeo un par de veces recordando algo importante – ¿Qué no celebramos tu nacimiento hace pocos meses?

Robin carraspeo un poco avergonzado. Raven arrugó la cejas y agacho la mirada –explícale, ¡es tu novia!

El chico maravilla negó con la cabeza –tu no debiste decirle.

–Si eso querías, no debiste aceptarlo – refuto la ocultista.

–Yo no miento – retruco el chico maravilla.

–Dos palabras – dijo ella mirándolo seriamente y luego de poner el dedo índice frente a ella sonrió de medio lado –conejo bony – al decir la segunda palabra levanto el dedo medio y lo miro burlista con la ceja arqueada en forma triunfal.

–Touché– respondió vencido y volteo al fin a ver a su novia.

Starfire tenía una expresión en su rostro extrañada y los labios en mueca de leve muestra de impaciencia – ¿Quién es "conejo bony" y que es lo que está pasando con ustedes?

–Está bien, no es la gran cosa – explicó al fin Robin ignorado la referencia a esas dos palabras macabras –a Raven le gusta alegrarme haciendo algo especial, hace unos años celebramos este día como "el nacimiento de Robin" y no como lo que es…

La expresión de Robin cambió drásticamente, su rostro se ensombreció y quedó petrificado frente al postre, ambas chicas se miraron una a la otra, Star estaba avergonzada y se le notaba en su mirada.

Raven explicó –hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de los padres de Dick, lo que marcó el nacimiento de Robin

–Eso es muy triste, pero ¿Por qué el resto del equipo desconocemos el tema?– preguntó extrañada y preocupada.

Robin al fin reacciono aun que no de forma favorable, se levanto y quedó de frente a Star en dos pasos –mis asuntos personales no tienen que ver con el equipo, ¡recuerda eso Star! – dijo, si bien, no con gritos, si con una firmeza fiera, señalándola y entrecerrando los ojos, su molestia era notable hasta que un tenedor entro a su boca sin permiso llenando de paso, su rostro de pastel.

Raven no era para nada afecta a las bromas o cosas similares, sin embargo, este día, con este compañero, hacía una excepción –come tu pastel o Cyborg se levantará – dijo seria, pero con un deje escondido de burla.

Robin sonrió, sabía que su amiga se esforzaba por distraerlo este día tan funesto para él, no había necesidad de agradecer, simplemente se volvió a su pastel y su café, sin embargo dijo algo mas –este no es un día "glorioso" pero Raven me ha enseñado que esa tragedia trajo a Robin y gracias a ello muchas vidas se han salvado – comió otro trozo de su pastel y sonrió pero esta vez amargamente – ¡y Raven prepara pastel con la receta original!

La aludida se ruborizó por segunda vez –Cállate y come tu pastel – respondió fingiendo molestia –por tercera vez ¡no lo cociné!

–Lo siento querido novio Robin, no quise…– intento defenderse pero Raven no la dejo.

–Déjalo así Star… ¡vamos!– y con una mueca le señalo la puerta –meditemos.

Ese día meditaron un poco y Raven regreso a su discreta misión de hacer llevadero el mal recuerdo de su amigo.

Pero una idea cruzaba en la mente de la dulce Star, su amiga Raven y su novio Robin tenían demasiados secretos juntos ¿Qué otras cosas le ocultaría? ¿Por qué confiaba más en Raven que en ella? ¿Era acaso lo correcto en este mundo confiar más en las amistades que en tu compañero de vida? Vale, no era una idea, si no, un montón de preguntas sin respuestas que le oprimían el corazón respecto a la relación de los otros dos.

El día paso tranquilamente, para Raven y Robin todo volvía a su normalidad. No es que le diera ninguno un carácter importante, Robin hacía lo mismo desde el primer cumpleaños que Raven había "celebrado" con ellos, solo eran días funestos y como amigos, y conociendo algo más sobre sus personas y sus historias, debido a que sus mentes compartían un vinculo, y al hecho de que, a pesar de sus diferencias, tenían personalidades similares, su relación era de "mejores amigos" ambos estaban conscientes de eso y ninguno podía esperar mucho más uno del otro pues estaban justo en ese límite entre la amistad y el qué dirán.

Está bien, hagan algo con su existencia, en lugar de estar inutilizando el tiempo en la computadora (dejar reviews no se considera pérdida de tiempo)


End file.
